El verdadero Sentido de la Navidad
by Beattir
Summary: ¿La navidad una estrategia comercial? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Draco Malfoy? Hermione le ayudará a desestabilizar su tesis y de paso, a reencontrarse consigo mismo. OneShot Tipo de historia nunca visto.


-¡No tienes derecho! – chilló Hermione iracunda mientras entraba en la sala común y se sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro.

Draco pasó tras ella y cerró el retrato con un portazo.

-¿Por qué no, si se puede saber? Ese trabajo nos concierne a ambos, te pese o no.

-¡Pero sabías demasiado que era muy importante para mí!

Draco se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá contiguo, observando a la chica que respiraba agitadamente.

-No creo que un estúpido trabajo de desciframiento de runas te sea tan importante como para que te pongas así.

-Digamos que únicamente mi media aritmética podría llegar a bajar dos décimas – apostilló la chica mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.

El chico suspiró.

-Oh...

Rodeó el sofá y se sentó en él, observando cautelosamente a Hermione.

-¿Estás muy enfadada?

Hermione suspiró.

-Contigo es imposible estarlo, acabas de desesperar al más paciente…- Hermione se frotó los párpados cansada – Por cierto, esta mañana llegó algo para ti– Sacó una caja plateada de bombones y se la entregó a Draco.

-El regalo de Navidad de mi abuela. ¡Qué original! – se mofó el rubio.

-El detalle es lo que importa. Mostrarte afecto en unas fechas tan señaladas como…

-Paparruchas, estas fiestas son como todas las fiestas, mercado de consumo, marketing, dinero, dinero y dinero, regalos, patrañas, caprichos, tontadas, muérdago… ¿quién le encuentra sentido a la navidad?

-Yo, por ejemplo¿se te olvida que la familia se reúne y…

-Sí, se me olvida – Abrió la caja de bombones, cogió uno y se lo ofreció a Hermione – Hay tiene, señorita Afecto, su sentido de la Navidad – Luego, él cogió otro.

Hermione desenvolvió el bombón primero y se lo comió de un mordisco.

-Por lo menos es lo único dulce que parece tener la familia Malfoy.

-Eres realmente gra…

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque la chica, había desaparecido.

Hermione despertó tirada en el suelo. La arena se entremetía por su blusa, y las medias ya estaban empapadas de ella. Logró levantarse milagrosamente, sin que sus tacones se hundiesen en el montículo más próximo. Era de noche, pero estimaba que haría poco que había oscurecido.

-¡¿Hay alguien?!

Desperada, se quitó los zapatos, y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué hago en una playa?

Cuando su cabeza avistó a un animal de cuatro patas, sin hocico, con los orificios nasales formando aberturas oblicuas, el labio superior dividido y movible por separado y extensible, con pezuñas, el abdomen elevado, dos jorobas y patas largas y delgadas, que bebía en un charco contiguo a una palmera, algo en su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos, y la realidad golpeó su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! – Masculló – Pues sí que es original la abuela de Draco.

* * *

-¿Hermione? – Draco sintió como el pánico viaja de su garganta al estómago. Se metió el bombón en el bolsillo de pantalón, y desabrochó el segundo y tercer botón de su camisa - ¡Hermione! 

Algo no muy inteligente fue salir de la sala común, a ver si por casualidad la chica había aprendido a desaparecerse en el interior de Hogwarts.

En su paseo por el primer piso del castillo, encontró a Potter flirteando con una pelirroja de pelo largo, que resultó ser Weasley.

-Eh…Potter – susurró pasándose la mano por el cabello - ¿Has visto a Hermione?

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry alzando las cejas – La última vez que la vi, iba contigo discutiendo, y os dirigíais a la sala común. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por nada… - contestó Draco forzando una falsa sonrisa – Feliz Navidad a ambos.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron pasmados ante la actitud del rubio, y siguieron hablando de Dios sabe qué.

Draco caminaba aterrorizado por los pasillos, no cabía ninguna duda… ¡HABÍAN SECUESTRADO A SU HERMIONE!

* * *

Hermione siguió caminando, cuando un chico se puso enfrente de su camino. 

-¿Quién eres¿Acaso la nueva mujer de Isaías?

-Soy Hermione Granger.

El muchacho esbozó una risilla burlona.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

-Un nombre que alguien como tú jamás podría tener – contestó furiosa, pasando de largo del chico.

-No, no, no, no era mi intención ofenderte. Yo soy Josué – Tendió su mano, la cual Hermione estrechó reticente.

-¿Has venido a ver el nacimiento del redentor?

Hermione se echó a reír de repente, sin sentido.

-Mira al cielo – se dijo a sí misma.

Una gran estrella reposaba en él, grande, brillante y majestuosa.

-Bienvenida a Belén.

* * *

Draco regresó a la sala común abatido. Hermione cualesquiera que fuesen sus intenciones, no aparecía ni debajo del cesto de la ropa. 

Se sentó en el sillón favorito de la chica, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo.

-¿Dónde estás? – musitó llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

Como si de una señal se tratase, la mirada de Draco aterrizó en una nota que pendía de la caja de bombones. La cogió sin miramientos y la leyó.

_El origen de los cristianos, lo tienes en tus manos. _

_El sentido de la Navidad, ahora lo averiguarás. _

-Abuela¿por qué? – susurró el rubio angustiadamente. Introdujo la manó en la caja y sacó media docena de bombones, que depositó en sus bolsillos, habiendo extraído aquel que había metido haría una hora.

-Ya voy, Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Desenvolvió el bombón, y se lo comió de un mordisco, ocasionando que Draco Malfoy desapareciese del mapa.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado en una cama de paja, y a su alrededor unas diez mujeres le observaban atónitas.

-El ángel Gabriel ha despertado – concluyó la más longeva.

-¿Cómo dice? Perdone, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger, mi…

-¿Hermione Granger¿Qué clase de escoria es ésa? – inquirió una muchacha de pelo largo y negro, con unos intimidantes ojos azules.

-¡Ella no es ninguna escoria! – Dijo Draco comenzando a perder la paciencia – Si me disculpan todas, me voy a buscarla, porque no pintamos nada, NADA, aquí, rodeados de personajes arcaicos de vaya usted a saber qué siglo. Buenas noches señoras.

* * *

-¿Un poco más de pan, Hermione? – preguntó Josué. 

-No gracias, así está bien.

-¿Eres de familia romana, verdad? Jamás había visto un traje tan bonito – susurró la madre de Josué.

Hermione asintió. Se palpó las mejillas y comprobó que el vino comenzaba a hacer efecto en su temperatura corporal.

-Hermione¿deseas que te enseñe a Níveo? Es un cordero, nació ayer.

-Vale – aceptó ella, empezando a sentirse mareada. Josué la guió hasta el pasto, donde el pequeño Níveo dormía.

-Es precioso – exclamó arrodillándose para acariciarlo.

Josué sonrió.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a ver al redentor? Sería un honor que…

-¡Ella no va a ir a ningún lado con un pastor cateto como tú!

Hermione se giró para encarar al dueño del comentario.

-¡Oh¡El desaparecido¿Empleaste tu única neurona para averiguar que los bombones de tu abuela eran los culpables de haberme transportado hasta aquí?

-No me eches nada en cara o…-Draco sacó los bombones de su bolsillo – Alguien podría darse un empacho a bombones y dejar a otro alguien con el pastor cateto y su oveja.

-Serás…

-Vamos a irnos de aquí, no quiero que mi ropa empiece a oler a cordero – espetó el rubio cogiendo de la mano a la castaña.

Josué a su vez estaba patidifuso¿quién diantre era ese tío?

-Toma – Draco le puso el bombón en la mano a la chica y el cogió otro – Cómetelo, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Hermione desenvolvió el bombón y se lo comió a mordiscos, pero nada sucedió.

-Draco, esto no funciona.

-Es que debes comértelo de una vez, como hiciste en Hogwarts – le indicó.

Ella obedeció pero seguía tan corpórea como él.

-¡Mierda!

-Que no cunda el pánico…debe haber solución, ya verás.

-¿Cuál¡Estamos atrapados en este maldito mundo paralelo, Hermione¡Atrapados! Tendremos que vivir como ratas cavernícolas, con este paleto cateto, y nunca podré llegar a ser funcionario del ministerio. ¡OH Hermione! Mi abuela quería borrarme del árbol genealógico y lo ha conseguido.

-Tranquilízate Draco, juntos hallaremos la manera de regresar al futuro.

-Lamento interrumpiros pero…si queréis asistir al nacimiento es preciso que partamos ya, nos quedan dos horas de viaje a pie.

-¡OH, no! – Maldijo Draco - ¿Alguna desgracia más?

Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura y le instó a caminar.

-Vamos – dijo dulcemente.

* * *

_Si las ovejas fueran humanas_

_Yo estaría muy feliz_

_Ellas son como mis hermanas_

_Y por eso canto así_

_Viva la naturaleza_

_Los pastores y el señor_

_Arriba nuestra pobreza_

_Y el futuro redentor_

**-¡Maldita sea¡Cállate pastor de…&!$! **

-¡Draco! – le reprimió Hermione.

-¡Dos horas¡Dos diabólicas horas escuchando sus desafinaciones!

Hermione sonrió.

-Ya falta poco.

Draco miró a Hermione bajo la hermosa luz de la estrella, no sabía cual de las dos era más perfecta.

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts debemos hablar.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de Draco que parecían más profundos que nunca, y asintió.

Él intentó coger su mano, pero ella la retiró sutilmente.

-Todavía no está nada resuelto – argumentó simplemente, y se adelantó para hablar con Josué.

-¿Por qué todas las chicas acuden al más sensiblero e idiota de todos? – y con esta pregunta retórica, siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron al portal, Draco tuvo que reprimir una arcada y Hermione miraba fascinada el paraje.

-¿Cómo un rey de reyes pudo nacer en este tugurio?

Hermione le asestó un codazo en las costillas y le indicó que le siguiera.

-¡Qué hermoso es El Salvador!

-¡Viva!

-¡Es la belleza y la bondad personificada!

-Vamos Draco, tenemos que acompañar a Josué cuando le ofrezca su tambor de piel de oveja.

-Oh sí – exclamó falsamente emocionado.

Cuando se acercaron, Draco se quedó sin palabras. El recién nacido le miraba fijamente mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Está…está sonriendo?

Hermione asintió.

-¿Tan pequeño?

-Es Dios, él puede hacer todo.

El rubio se atrevió a acercarse al niño y le tocó suavemente la cara, el niño bostezó y cerró los ojos pacíficamente.

-Es increíble…-musitó.

-Ahí lo tienes – dijo Hermione conmovida – Por él celebramos la navidad, no es ninguna estrategia comercial como te empeñas en decir tú.

-Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo todo…él…cambió la vida de miles de personas. Él hizo que mucha gente como este cateto, viviera con ilusión esperando la salvación y el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo, él…

Ningún pastor de allí se explicó cómo Hermione y Draco pudieron desaparecer súbitamente.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se encontraron de nuevo sentados en el sillón de la sala común.

-En año nuevo mataré a mi abuela, tenlo por seguro.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias a ti estamos aquí de nuevo – musitó.

-Hermione yo…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Te quiero, pequeño cobarde – Se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas – Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes – Le dio un pequeño beso – A amarnos como antes.

Draco puso una mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus bocas se unieran en un suave beso.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione – le deseó el rubio cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Feliz Navidad, Draco.

* * *

_Bueno, ya sé que es mala, es mi primera historia en esta página y he empezado jorobándola xD. Esta historia está inspirada en un día que mi hermana me dio un sermón sobre la Navidad (ella tiene 8 años) y para colmo, se empeñó en que hiciese un FF con su sermón como inicio de página...a mí no me gusta, pero era su deseo y sentía debilidad por complacerla. _

_Lluvia de besos_

_(LuthieN PalantiR)_


End file.
